


Mind Of Blue

by TideNightWalker (orphan_account)



Series: Colors Of You [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kevin finds Mike on his morning jog, what trouble will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Of Blue

The mood was sour as Emily walked into the kitchen. "Where's Mike?"

That was the same question Kevin had asked.

"He ran away." Mentor sighed.

"Why?!" Emily raged.

Kevin shrugged. "We're still trying to track him, Emily."

Emily groaned in frustration and went back to her room. She came out in her training outfit, and went to go beat on some dummies.

Kevin sighed. He was frustrated and confused. Mike was a goof, but never unloyal.

He ate his breakfast in peace, and then went to go jog. What he saw on his jog nearly made him fall.

It was Mike, screaming, slashing and kicking a shrub. He held in a snicker, and called, "Mike? is that you?"

Mike glared. "Go away."

"Mike, we've been going crazy trying to find you!" Kevin complained.

"It's only because you need a green ranger to complete the team." Mike replied.

"You're not just some pawn to us!" Kevin said. "We're your friends!"

"You're not!" Mike screamed. "You don't care! None of you!"

Mike disappeared into the trees.

Kevin sighed, and continued his jog.  
\-----------------------------------------

Mike was walking around when he saw the nighlock.

"Hey, ugly!" Mike yelled at the monster. "Come get me!"

The monster cackled. "With pleasure!"

Now Mike wished he had taken his morpher. The monster spat green goop on his chest, just as the rangers arrived.

He cried in agony.

"Mike!" Emily yelled. The green goop enveloped his torso. *Why are they caring now?* He thought. *It's only when I'm in danger, isn't it?*

"What are you doing to him?" Kevin ordered.

"Just giving him a little upgrade." The monster had a smirk in his voice.

The green goop enveloped his legs. The goo slowly covered his face. *I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die* He panicked. Then a feeling of control washed over him.

Minutes later, the green goop solidified and broke.

*He'll kill them. Kill them all.*

The Mike standing there wasn't Mike. It was Mike with black smoke radiating around him, and black pits for eyes.

Emily clutched Mike's morpher. Suddenly, Mike put out his hand, and it flew into his hand.

"I'll be needing that." He said, smirking. His voice was eerie and creepy, as if it was going through one of those cheap distortion megaphones.

"Goodbye, rangers." Mike smirked and disappeared.

Emily demorphed and collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
